Entre plumas divinas
by Kairake
Summary: La confusa relación existente entre dos centros religiosos. Lo que sucede cuando Arabia Saudita, centro religioso para los musulmanes, realiza una visita con motivo de limar asperezas al Vaticano


Esta idea salio de un foro de rol- si que dan buenas ideas- y es mi regalo para estas dos lindas niñas Ale y Mel que hicieron que me gustara esta pareja. Advierto que no se pretende ofender a ninguna religión y que los dos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de sus respectivas dueñas.

**Entre plumas divinas. **

Para Arabia el menor de los hermanos italianos le producía un conjunto de emociones contradictorias y molestas, no le resultaba normal pensar tanto tiempo en una misma persona ni siquiera se tomaba esas molestias con sus hermanos y las otras naciones con las que mantenía alguna clase de contacto comercial o cultural.

Su nombre golpeaba constantemente las paredes de su conciencia "La santa sede", para abreviarlo "Vaticano" y para las paredes de su cuarto "Gabriele". Aquella criatura que pretendía ser un santo e incluso, la luz en este mundo para llegar al único díos.

Cerró los ojos con parsimonia evocando cada línea de su rostro, cada leve o exaltado matiz de color, podía recordar su figura con una facilidad increíble y en contra de su voluntad, incluso, se formo una leve sonrisa en su parco rostro cuando el menor se presento en sus recuerdos.

No podía acercarse al problema que tenia con Gabriele de la misma forma como lo haría con cualquiera de las otras naciones, ni siquiera con Israel. No podía considerar del todo al Vaticano como una nación verdaderamente autonoma, siendo que ante sus ojos era poco menos que una malformación.

Muy pocas religiones habían logrado tener un papel tan fundamental como la que estaba representada por el joven italiano, era ahí en ese punto donde chocaba tanto con él, incluso podía tomarlo como una especie de recordatorio sobre lo que podría sucederle a él mismo con La meca.

Claro que esta si naciera tenía la certeza de que le amaría con la misma intensidad con la que amo y valoro al profeta Mahoma quien lo guiara a la luz. Por Mahoma, él junto con sus hermanos iniciarían la expansión del Islam hasta la península ibérica, manteniendo el control de esa zona y fundando una de las religiones más fuertes de humanidad.

Al menos agradecía no verse forzado a mantener constantemente contacto con él, solo veía a Gabriele cuando él mismo lo deseaba. Como en aquella ocasión en la que acompaño a los representantes de su casa en la misa de inició del pontificado de Benedicto XVI.

Ladeo la cabeza mirando el reloj con sumo fastidio, dentro de poco tendría que viajar de nuevo junto con el rey Abdalá bin Abdelaziz a ver a Gabriele y a Benedicto; Como siempre él tendría que pasar toda la visita en compañía de ese niño inmaduro y caprichoso.

Se levanto de la cama mirando el paisaje por la ventana, los doseles de la cama se movían con el viento trayendo hasta su cuarto los aromas del desierto. Los granos de oro que formaban las enormes dunas lucían más hermosos que lo habitual y el desierto zigzagueante con sus enormes dunas eran incluso visible desde aquella del oasis rodeada de de vegetación y palmeras.

Frunció el seño al quitarse la camisa blanca y holgada que traía en sus momentos de descanso, dejando expuesto su pecho musculoso y bronceado. No quería interrumpir esos momentos tan íntimos en los que su alma convergía con la soledad del desierto por tener que ir a un visita diplomática, más aun si se trataba de ir con el Vaticano.

Miro la imaginen que le devolvía el espejo ajustándose el thoub, de un blanco inmaculado y sin una sola arruga, se cubrió perfectamente los cabellos y la frente con la gutra sujetando esta con fina tira de seda negra.

Durante el vuelo se puso a pensar en lo que vendría después de la visita, seguramente nada bueno teniendo en cuenta la ansiedad del rey y el tono de voz que había ocupado Gabriele cuando hablaron por teléfono antes de subir al avión. Era conciente que se estaba comportando un tanto caprichoso pero su estatus no le permitía imitar a sus hermanos que aceptaban mantener ciertas relaciones con Gabriele e incluso en el caso de Emiratos le permitían construir iglesias en su casa

-Pero Selkie es un caso especial- se dijo así mismo aun sumido en sus pensamientos, al recordar como aquel muchacho de ojos en un tono similar a la miel fundida, tez morena y cabellos negros siempre revueltos por los vientos del desierto y de la playa.

EUA siempre se mostró abierto y cooperador con el mundo exterior en parte, suponía Mahati, se debía al hecho que en su juventud tratase en demasía a Inglaterra tanto que incluso fue llamado un tiempo la franja de tregua por los ingles, más tarde estos junto con Francia y EU le enseñaran a pelear y le vendieron armas. Definitivamente Selkie era un mal ejemplo.

Por otro lado no podría culparlo ni a él ni a sus hermanos, los tiempos cambian y permanecer quieto solo le traería desgracias pero al mismo tiempo no podía, ni quería, sencillamente ceder de esa forma. Era complicado entenderse políticamente y religiosamente al mismo tiempo.

Odio a Irán y a Afganistán en ese momento, aquellos eran republicas islámica y no tenían tantos problemas como él mismo. Darío era práctico y no había motivo para que sintiese sobre sus hombros el peso extra del problema de ser un centro religioso donde acudían otras naciones, por su parte Afganistán, siendo tan bullicioso y exaltado no prestaba atención a lo que los demás decían enfocándose solo en lo que le convenía y quizás incluso no se percataba de ello.

Bajo del avión respondiendo mecánicamente a todo lo que se le pedía o se le decía, solo volvió en si al mirar entre los varios sacerdotes, obispos y cardenales que habían acudido a recibirles una mirada similar a la suya solo que invertida.

Vaticano y Arabia compartían una cosa más, la heterocromìa en sus ojos uno azul profundo y el otro caoba. A pesar de esta similitud los ojos de ambos lucían sumamente diferentes en esos momentos, los de Arabia aburridos, recelosos y alertas; En cambio los del castaño alegres, dulces y sumamente tiernos que te invitan a confiar. Vaticano era un experto en las mascaras, la mayoría de las personas había aprendido con el tiempo a leer entre las grietas de las misma pero en el caso de Arabia los ojos de Vaticano jamás le mintieron.

Mahati era honesto en la mayoría de sus acciones aunque le fueran reprobadas por el resto del mundo, Gabriele era hipócrita y tenía una forma de pensar muy similar a la de Rusia.

-Másal jeir- Le saludo cuando se encontraron frente a frente, en el tono de su voz se reflejaba el poder del desierto.

- Másal jeirát- Contesto el alegre castaño de fisonomía muy parecida a la de los hermanos Italia- Me alegra tener aquí Mahati.

Y volvía a sonreír de esa forma que tanto odiaba el árabe porque sabía que esas sonrisas no eran verdaderas sino parte de un perfecto protocolo. Solo una vez le había visto sonreír con verdadera pureza y con esa misma sonrisa pintaba sus recuerdos.

-Me sorprende no ver a Dios parado a tu diestra con traje de gala- Quería herirlo y que los demás lo viera. Dejarle claro que entre ambos no había mascaras y solo se mostraba la piel desnuda de sus verdaderas intenciones.

El italiano lo miro confundido pero sin borrar esa aura delicada que le rodeaba haciéndole parecer tan frágil e inocente que cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca era tomada como cierta. Bajo la vista para esconder el fuego en sus ojos y apretó levemente la biblia que llevaba en sus manos, el vaticano al darse cuenta la soltó relajando aun más su postura.

-Me temo que tendrás que conformarte solamente con mi compañía- Inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de humildad, sin borrar esa sonrisa que sabia que le molestaba, si el árabe quería hacerlo enojar no lo conseguiría

Un par de horas más tarde después del saludo, el protocolo y demás. Ambos regentes habían acordado que tanto Gabriele como Mahati podían disponer de un poco de tiempo libre para charlar entre ellos. Cosa que solo emocionaba a uno de ellos por supuesto.

Pocas veces el Vaticano podía pasear con Arabia sin tener que estarse cuidando de las miradas curiosas. En los contados paseos que habían mantenido alguno de los dos había tenido que ceder.

Una sonrisa pintoresca se formo en los labios del italiano al recordar como Arabia se había vestido como sacerdote en una de esas salidas. El fresco viento le revolvía el cabello y la sotana mientras andaba a su lado, su misma fisonomía aun con esa ropa tan sobria hacia volver una que otra mirada y la de Gabriele no fue la excepción en esa ocasión.

Extrañamente Mahati recordaba el mismo suceso mientras paseaban por uno de los jardines, solo que en su caso creía que los europeos eran demasiado curiosos e incluso recordó la vergüenza que sintió cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de los demás transeúntes interrumpiendo alguna frase que en ese momento le dijera a la "Santa sede"

Cansado por el extraño mutismo que se había formado entre los dos y con la tarde sobre sus hombros dibujando las siluetas en el piso, estiro una mano posándola sobre uno de los hombros del arabe deteniéndolo y se sentó en una de las banquitas primorosamente pintadas de blanco a la sombra de un árbol siendo imitado por el otro.

-¿Siempre tienes que portarte así de serio o es solo cuando estas conmigo, Mahati? aunque no dudaría que ese fuera tu estado natural- soltó una risita cantarina- Casi podría decir que estoy con Alemania.

-¿Es que tienes que insistir tanto en esas cosas?- Le pregunto sin volverse sabiendo que ese tipo de ambigüedad en sus respuestas lo irritaba a un más.

-No siempre, solo que cuando estoy hablando con alguien estoy acostumbrado a que me contesten. Tú eres el único que no lo hace, pareces una roca- se exalto un breve instante- incluso tu amado desierto silva ¿Porqué tú deberías quedarte callado entonces?- Se recargo sobre el respaldo de la banca mirándolo de reojo, desde que lo conoció había sentido esa antipatía por Arabia.- El tiempo vuelve a las rocas polvo y las hace gritar pero tú eres la roca más dura que he conocido… por eso eres interesante.

-Piensa bien lo que dices entonces o terminaras descalabrado- primera advertencia, como siempre clara y directa- Las piedras solemos ser algo volubles si nos molestan.

-Supongo que tendré que arriesgarme a salir herido- Sus dedos acariciaron fugazmente el thoub- Recuerda lo que dicen las escrituras "Que lance la primera piedra quien este libre de todo pecado" y si eso no fuese suficiente presiento que esta piedra no me dará jamás

De las cosas que más le molestaban a Vaticano del árabe era esa actitud altanera, era como si se sintiera dueño de todo, sus palabras no eran más que finas agujas disfrazadas de fragantes flores. Mahati era la esencia del desierto, su piel despedía aquel aroma salvaje y provocativo que le atraía y repelía con la misma intensidad.

Pronto muy pronto según por lo que había escuchado decir a Benedicto podría alcanzar y tocar aquella suave piel. Lo marcaría como suyo ante el mundo y aunque tuviera miles de amantes después sabrían que aquel caballo salvaje se había doblegado por primera vez con él en un beso fugaz.

-Si queremos ser amigos debería hablarme más- El árabe se tenso ligeramente, lo ultimo que quería Mahati era ser amigo del Vaticano- Los amigos hablan más… sino me hablas …

- Si quieres hablar deberías ir con tus amigos como España o México que seguramente estarían encantados de recibirte y dejar de insistirme a mi que me comporte como otro de tus perros falderos-Le miro advirtiéndole con la mirada recibiendo por respuesta otra de esas sonrisas fastidiosas del menor. Esta vez si le sonrío, sujetándolo de la muñeca para que no se levantara de la banca. En un rápido movimiento el vaticano quedo atrapado entre el respaldo de la banca y el musculoso cuerpo del árabe.- No tientes demasiado a tu suerte Gabriele…Dios puede estar dormido.

Jamás se espero que el mayor le sonriera de esa forma tirando de una vez todas sus defensas, se había quedado paralizado como un ciervo ante los faros de un camión y la cercanía del este tampoco le ayudaba a sus sentidos. Más que nunca ansiaba el momento de subyugarlo.

-Siempre me queda tentar a Lucifer- le sonrió apoyando la palma de la mano sobre su rostro acariciando, comprobando que era aun más suave de lo que había pensado, su mano tapo el ojo derecho de color azul del árabe. Arabia le soltó las manos más no se movió ni siquiera un ápice- Somos iguales, eres el único que me pude comprender- con su mano libre se tapo su ojo del mismo color.

Y lo beso rodeándole el cuello con sus finos brazos. El primer beso de Gabriel con sabor a sal y a hierro…

-Aun no- fue la sencilla respuesta de Arabia al separarse limpiándose los labios manchados de sangre

OuOwOuOwOuOwOuO

1) Arabia Saudita junto con otros 13 países se niegan a mantener relaciones diplomáticas con la santa sede.

2) Qatar, que aspira a albergar los Juegos Olímpicos de 2016, ha aprobado cinco iglesias para otras creencias cristianas que incluyen la anglicana. El primer templo en el Golfo Pérsico se abrió en Bahrein. En Emiratos Árabes Unidos hay siete, cuatro en Omán y tres en Kwait. La apertura del templo qatarí deja a Arabia Saudí como el único país de la región que todavía condena la construcción de iglesias. El principal escollo, sin embargo, está en que el país está considerado como tierra sagrada por los musulmanes, ya que ahí están dos ciudades fundamentales en la vida de Mahoma y por lo tanto de los musulmanes, La Meca y Medina.

3) Tanto España como México son sumamente católicas. En el caso del anterior papa Juan Pablo visito repetidamente México y en cada una de esas visitas el pueblo mexicano se aglomero para verlo, entre los presentes que se le dieron a la santa sede fue el famoso "papa movil" y una estatua del papa hecha con llaves que simbolizaba el darle la llave de tu coraz

4) Corre el rumor que el vaticano ha entrado en negociaciones recientes para construir una iglesia o al menos abrir más los vínculos entre Arabia Saudita y el Vaticano.


End file.
